The basic problem in the field of solar collectors is operating efficiency which, of course, translates to cost.
Efficiency is measured in terms of energy removed by the transfer medium per unit time, per unit area and per unit radiation. With a low temperature differential between inlet and outlet, high efficiencies are easier to obtain. For example, edge losses at high temperature differentials are a higher percentage of the total energy produced, and efficiencies drop. The primary object of the present invention is to provide a solar collector that has vastly improved efficiency, particularly at useful temperature differentials.
While thermal efficiency of a solar collector is of primary importance in terms of the marginal cost of energy production, there is another significant cost factor, which is the cost of the structure itself. Expensive structures that produce high thermal efficiencies may be no more valuable than a low initial cost, low efficiency unit. Accordingly a companion object of the present invention is to provide a structurally simple, and hence inexpensive, solar collector unit.